United Korean Supreme Republic
|royal_anthem = |imperial_anthem = |image_map = korean peninsula.png |map_caption = |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |regional_languages = |demonym = |government_type = |ruler = |rulertitle = Eternal President |govthead = |govttitle = Supreme Leader |govtoff = Kim Jong-un |offtitle = Chairman |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = Premier |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = June 1, 2011 |formation_event = Unification of the Korean Peninsula |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 219,140 |population = 73,000,000 |ethnicity = |allies = Soviet Union of Socialist Republics |currency = (₩) (SKW) |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} The United Korean Supreme Republic (also referred as Supreme Korea, Unified Korea, or simply, Korea) was a in that borders the People's Republic of Grand China, the United Prefectures of Japan, and the Pacific Empire. Supreme Korea was established when the whole was unified by . It is one of the founding members of the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. History Pre-Supreme Korea See for more information. After the fall of the , began planning to invade . However, North Korea was beaten by the Imperial ATLANTIS in colonizing South Korea. After the Pacific Recognition and Peace Treaty was signed, South Korea was given freedom and once again, North Korea attempted to invade it. The Pacific Empire supported South Korea in the rising tensions in the . After a by the Imperial Military, North Korea abandoned all of its current plans to invade South Korea. However, during the I-LAW Coup d'etat, Vlad Severin ordered his renegade force to invade South Korea in which he succeeded. Vlad also planned to invade North Korea but he abandoned the plan after the I-LAW Nuke Crisis. After the incident, South Korea had a whether to join the Pacific Empire or to stay as an independent . The referendum ended with South Korea becoming a colony of the Pacific Empire. Post-Supreme Korea During the Great Pacific War, kidnapped the Midwayan Emperor Zabuza Hashimoto and the Midwayan Empress Rinko Hashimoto. Their goal was to establish the Democratic People's Republic of Midway with Daniel Bullock as its leader. The N. Korean attack was then known as the 2011 Midwayan coup d'état. Soon the Pacific Empire, together with the Bermuda Union, launched a rescue operation to get back the Royal Family of the Union of Midway. As tensions rise within the Korean peninsula, N. Korea launched the Invasion of South Korea with the help from its allies. Eventually, N. Korea was able to control the Imperial Pacific colony and the Korean peninsula was now unified under one ruler. Currently, the United Korean Supreme Republic is regarded as a hermit nation. It is very secretive regarding its activities especially with its military. The UKSR only trades with its Soviet allies and is currently in an arms race against the Pacific Empire. Government Geography See and for more information. Economy Military Foreign Relations Category:Pacific Empire Category:Nations Category:Member of Soviet Union of Socialist Republics Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere